


Best News Ever Heard:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Acceptance Letter/Acceptance Letters, Celebrations, Children, College, Daughters, Family, Food, Friendship, Gen, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Refreshment/Refreshments, Talking, Worry, anxious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-20 10:04:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20226055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny & Steve are summoned to Rachel’s House, What could it be?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*





	Best News Ever Heard:

*Summary: Danny & Steve are summoned to Rachel’s House, What could it be?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

Detective Danny “Danno” Williams was worried about the call that he got from his ex-wife, Rachel Edwards, & he was trying to stay calm, but it was hard to do so.

“I am sure that all is okay, Danno, We will find out soon what’s going on”, Commander Steve McGarrett said, The Blond knew that his friend was right, & just relaxed naturally. He knew that something is wrong, & hopes that it doesn’t involve his little girl.

“Grace, Everything will be okay, Your father & uncle will be so proud of you getting into **_UH_**, “You’re sure ?”, The Young Girl said, “I’m 100% positive, That they will be”, Her mother answered wisely. The British Woman went to prepare some food, & refreshments to celebrate.

Once, Everything was all done & set, The Guys showed up, & were greeted by Rachel. The Shorter Man asked, “Is everything okay, Rachel, Grace?”, He was feeling anxious. “Tell us what is going on ?”, The Five-O Commander said, as he was trying to keep the situation calm.

“I will let Grace tell you”, Grace took that as her cue, & said, “I got my college acceptance, And....”, She handed it over to them, They quickly scanned it, & they looked at her with big smiles on their faces. “We are so proud of you, Monkey”, The Loudmouth Detective declared happily, Steve nodded in agreement, “We sure are, The effort, The effort, Baby”, They hugged, & kissed her, as a response.

“Thank you”, Grace said with relief, as she kisses, & hugs them back. “Let’s celebrate”, Rachel said, & the ohana went on to do just that for the rest of the night, & have a great celebration.

The End.


End file.
